


Just Say Yes

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: What happens when Hermione wants her husband to try new things?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Rodolphus Lestrange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegRaven/gifts).



> An unbeta'd pairing and prompt from the lovely Frumpologist gifted to MegRaven.

“C’mon Rod, I promise it’ll be ok. I know you’ll love it if you just give it a chance!” 

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes at the diminutive brunette sitting on the marble counter top in their kitchen. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to give in to her wheedling but he knew that she almost always got her way so it was likely a futile delay on his part. Merlin knows he loved his witch but sometimes he didn’t quite understand her muggle eccentricities or habits. He sighed and pushed off the counter and rolled his eyes at her beaming smile, she knew that he was giving in and giving her what she wanted. He approached her with a wary look in his eyes, not sure that he was going to like the results of this in the slightest. Hermione motioned him closer and picked up a small, colorful canister with pictures that seemed garish to Rodolphus’s eyes. He positioned himself in one of his favorite places, right between his wife’s thighs and waited for whatever new muggle horror she was going to inflict on him this time. 

Hermione smirked at the look of distaste on her husband's face, she knew that he would never admit how much he really loved these little tastings that she prepared for him. This one had a little bite to it but she was positive that he would like this even more than the last one. Grinning, she popped the bright yellow lid off and it bounced off the counter to fall clattering underneath the stove on the far side of the room. Placing her finger on the white nozzle, she lifted the can to her husband’s mouth and sprayed some of the thick yellow contents onto his tongue. She watched as he slowly tasted it and the look on his face changed from resigned reluctance to begrudging wonder. She threw her head back and laughed, her peals of delighted laughter echoing around the kitchen. 

“I told you that you’d love it! And you dragged your feet for this, silly Rod, don’t you know by now that I know best?”

Rodolphus smiled down at his wife and bent his head to give her a kiss. He broke away and arched a thick black eyebrow at her.

“Alright, I give in wife of mine. But will you at least tell me what it is this time?”

Hermione chuckled and showed him the can,

“Cheez Whiz dear husband, bacon jalapeno flavour to be exact.”

Rodolphus grinned slyly and snatched the can from her and ran from the room, squirting more of it into his mouth as he ran.

Hermione jumped down and ran after him, yelling. 

“Get back here you arse! That’s the only can I bought, you better share!”


End file.
